The present invention generally relates to a video surveillance recording system, and more specifically relates to a weather-proof and vandal resistant video surveillance recording system that may be used outdoors and that may communicate wirelessly to capture and playback surveillance video.
Currently, most video surveillance recording systems are designed to be used indoors, where these systems may not be exposed to extreme temperatures or the elements. However, there may be situations where it is desirable or necessary to place video surveillance recording systems outdoors, such as when there is no place to house video surveillance recording systems indoors. When these video surveillance recording systems are used outdoors and exposed to the elements, the systems may not be able to operate efficiently. However, if a video surveillance system is sealed in an air-tight enclosure in order to protect the system from the elements outdoors, it may not be able to normally operate and may overheat.
As can be seen, there is a need for a video surveillance recording system that may be sufficiently protected from the elements, in order to be used outdoors.